thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Nine is on Fire
Cloud Nine is on Fire is an upcoming story set in The Arknverse prime canon, alongside The Knight Shift, and in one of the split .reality branches created after May 15, 2015. Backstory The story of Cloud Nine is on Fire takes place after the introduction of the Arkn and Dekn following the events of May 15th, 2015. After the major new religions and cults are formed, many individuals attempt to stay out of the worship and craze brought up by the mainstream Arkn and Dekn influence. These individuals become legally grouped together in ghettos known as Heretic Xones. In many of the Xones, marshal law is enacted by one of the many leading nobles that act as prophets of the Arkn Lords. These self titled Prophetn bridge together the gap of human and Arkn interaction under a unified government. Plot The plot of Cloud Nine is on Fire revolves around the main character, a retired veteran named Jean Dantas losing his daughter to an unspecified Draft. After months with no word on her status or whereabouts, Jean becomes depressed and unable to keep living in his own settlement, thus being kicked out. On the streets, he becomes a common thief, and a good one at that. Soon enough Jean runs into an underground band of thieves that pride themselves on stealing from the Prophetn nobles. Eventually, he joins up with the thieves and becomes one of the best, until he is tasked with entering another Heretic Xone. This new Xone, Xone Falta, is overcome with poverty and crime rates have been skyrocketing due to the marshal law that was recently enforced. Thinking nothing of it, he infiltrates the Xone and breaks into the noble quarters. It is here than while attempting to steal a relic known as The Left Hand, Jean accidentally interrupts the noble's private viewing of a horrifying scene playing out on an ancient wide-monitor. The scene depicts Jean's missing daughter, Belle, being thrown into a pit of writhing appendages, with inhuman screams coming from the mass of darkness within. Enraged and confused, Jean kills the noble and finds the broadcast coming through a private station known as Station Cloud Nine. After tracking the whereabouts of the station, and interrogating the wife of the noble, Jean learns of a place known as the Infernous Compendium; A horrifying realm in which the poor and homeless are captured through excuse of a Draft and sentenced to various torments matching the requests of the Prophetn '''out of pure entertainment. After learning of this, Jean learns of his Dekn guardian '''Vanclave Alighori. '''Returning to his den of thieves and commandeering one of the stolen relics, a revolver said to be able to harm even the Gods, Jean convinced his Dekn to bring him into the Infernous to save his daughter. Characters '''Jean Dantas - Retired war veteran; Main character Belle Dantas - Daughter of Jean Dantas Vanclave Alighori - Jean's Dekn Guardian Category:Written Works Category:Unproduced Material Category:The Arknverse Category:Non-canon